1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illumination device, particularly to a multi-function control illumination device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the video camera has functions of image capturing and real time monitoring, it has become an important tool for home security and crime prevention. With advance of science and technology, the video camera has been able to capture images in various environments, such as indoors, inside transport vehicles, at night or in a rainy day. Further, the video camera can also implement far-end monitoring and assist in administration nowadays.
Daylight illumination is sufficient to make a video camera take a clear image. However, the natural light source at nighttime is too dim to make a video camera take an image. The current solution of the problem is using an auxiliary infrared light source to assist in taking images at night. As the conventional infrared light source has a fixed intensity, the nearby persons are likely to overexpose, and the distant persons are likely to underexpose.
Accordingly, the present invention proposes a multi-function control illumination device, to overcome the abovementioned exposure problem and provide additional functions to enhance image quality.